1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for testing a component and, more particularly, to inducing and monitoring a vibratory response in a component of, for example, a gas turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various systems and methods are known in the art for testing and monitoring dynamic responses in a component of, for example, a gas turbine engine. While these known systems and methods have various advantages, there is still room in the art for improvement. For example, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for inducing and monitoring a vibratory response in a component such as, for example, a gas turbine engine seal element.